Bloody Glass and False Truths
by all.systems.go
Summary: Casey is hurting. One destructive act after another causes Derek to become concerned with her wellbeing. as he tries to help his step sister, he unearths a truth about her past that shocks him and causes his concern to become even more earnest. dasey
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Glass and False Truths**

_**.Chapter one.**_

Casey sat, cross-legged, on her bed, letting the thoughts finally wash over. She had spent an immeasurable amount of time trying to keep them at bay. Holding them back, pretending they weren't there. It had been over a year since the beginning of her new life with the Venturi family. Quite a year it had been. A year of highs and lows; well, for Casey, those highs had been almost non existent, save for the artificial ones. She had changed dramatically over the year, in every aspect of her life. Her style of clothing, her style of music, her taste in boys, her morals, everything. Her grades had dropped, she was no longer an A student, but she didn't care. Her closet was almost completely black. Her music was no longer the kind that made her feel happy and light hearted. She had lost her sense of self. Lost her sense of self respect along with it. She no longer knew the date, or the time. She had stopped caring almost entirely. Except…except for one thing. Well, one person, actually. The one person that she had never stopped caring for. The one person hat made her life one that she had many times considered ending. He was the one person that kept her from acting upon those self-loathing thoughts. The one person that was just barely out of her grasp, no matter how far she stretched.

Casey sat on her bed. Staring at her hands in her lap. Occasionally she looked up and glanced in the mirror that was hanging on the wall across the room from her.

_Ugly. _She thought.

_Ugly._

_Worthless, ugly tramp._

Slowly she stood, grasping one of the unread text books strewn on her floor. She stretched her arm back, and flung the thick book and her mirror. It crashed into the glass, as Casey stood there, unaware of her tears, while shards of glass flew all over her room. One sharply grazed her arm, and Casey simply watched as the blood trickled down to her elbow, then past her wrist, over her fingers, slowly spilling onto the carpet.

Someone, probably alerted by the sound of shattering glass, came thundering up the stairs. Casey did not look up when her door was violently flung open, only continued to watch the vertical river of red misery stain her arm.

"Casey!" she heard some one say sharply.

"CASEY!" he yelled.

She looked up to see the terrified look of shock on his face.

"Yes?" she replied calmly.

"Casey," he ran up to her. "Casey what are you doing?"

"My mirror broke." She whispered, eyes transfixed on the spot where the mirror had been.

"Casey!" he nearly screamed. "You're bleeding! What did you do?"

"Oh. Yes. A flying piece of glass did this," she nodded to her arm.

"No Casey, not your arm." His fingered ran over the side of her neck. She trembled. He held up the fingers, now stained by blood. Her blood. She looked down and saw the stain of blood flowing down her chest, into her shirt.

"Oh." She whispered. "Oh. I hadn't noticed that."

"God, Casey." He said. Sitting her down, he walked out the bedroom and into the bathroom, returning with a large wad of gauze and a thick bandage. As he dealt with her bleeding neck he said;

"This probably won't do for long. Tell me when you feel light headed, or if the blood soaks through the gauze."

He looked at her, "alright?"

Casey nodded.

"Leave now."

"What?" he said, slightly surprised.

"Leave. My. Room. Please." She repeated slowly.

He looked at her for another moment, then turned and walked out the door.

Casey knelt down amidst the bloody glass on her carpet. She looked around her for a moment, then feel down sobbing.

-----

**AN: yeah so this wasn't that fantastic, but I promise you, it will get very good. Please review  and for those of you who care, I am already working on another chapter, and will update very soon. Within the week, hopefully. after that school will be starting so I don't know how bogged down I will be with that stuff, but I promise to those who care, that I will make a strong conscious effort to continue with the story. AND IM VERY SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS.**

**Love always,**

**Christine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (uh apparently this is necessary?) I don't own Life with Derek**

**Bloody Glass and False Truths**

_**.Chapter two.**_

Derek sat at his computer desk, staring dully at the blank screen. He couldn't get Casey off his mind. He was so worried about her. He didn't know what happened, but she had changed, for the worst. Their fighting had grown more intense lately. It was more than just the usual step sibling squabbles they used to have. Now it was full on screaming matches. During those moments Derek would look into the face of his opponent and see the eyes of a lost little girl. He could see the pain etched into her beautiful face. In those moments, it took all the will power he'd had not to reach out and pull her close. He'd actually done it once too, without realizing. He had barely gotten his arms around her waist when she pushed him back and screamed in his face;

"_God, Derek, you freak! What's the matter with you?"_

She hated him. She loathed him. She was the one girl that mattered to Derek more than anyone else; and to Casey he was lower than dirt. And it ate him up inside. He could hardly stand it. Knowing that he was the bane of her existence, while he lay awake at night, desperately wishing she was there with him. All he wanted to do was hold her, make her forget everything; let her know that she was loved, that she was special. He wanted to tell her so many things. How sorry he was. He wanted to let her know that she was beautiful, perfect, desirable, important, worth something. It pained him to know that she thought she was worthless, ugly, scum of the earth. But Derek knew, he knew that Casey was so much more than that. He looked over at his clock, 1:17 am. He didn't feel the least bit tired. Still, he got up, changed and lied down in his bed. He was just about to turn on his Ipod when he heard a muffled scream of anguish from Casey's room. She did it a lot. Screaming into her pillow. To think of her in so much pain made Derek want to scream into his own pillow. He didn't know what to do. Maybe tonight was the night when he would finally tell her all the things she meant to him. How he loved her.

He loved her.

It was a scary thought. Derek had spent most of his life avoiding becoming attached to anyone. He kept his relationship with girls short lived, to sacrifice himself from heart break. Because that's what attachment came with. Heartbreak. He knew because he'd been attached to his mom, and one day she up and left with out a word. He had since vowed to never get that close with anyone again, but with Casey it was inevitable.

Sighing, he got up from his bed, and tiptoed over to Casey's door. He stood there listening to her muffled sobs. She didn't look up when he slowly pushed her door open and walked in. There were red splotches on her carpet. Derek remembered where they had come from. He walked over to her bed where Casey lay; face down in her pillow, quaking with each sob. He gently put his hand on her shoulder, she shuddered at his touch.

"Case?" he asked softly.

"What?" she replied, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Case, what's wrong? Why are you so…unhappy?"

Slowly she sat up, wiping her face with the back of her hand. As her arm dragged across her face Derek noticed red scars going vertically down her arm. He winced.

"What do you want, Derek?" she said. Derek looked into her eyes. They looked lifeless, empty. He wanted so much to restore their twinkle.

"Casey, what's going on with you? Your so-"

"Why do you care? How is it your business?" she cried out, her voice getting louder with each question.

"Casey, please calm down," he pleaded. "I just want to know what's going on with you…"

"You want to know what's going on with me?" she cried. " Fine! Ever since I moved to this stupid house, my life has spiraled downwards. I can no longer, think act or speak my mind without being shut down and made fun of by YOU! You have made my life a living hell! You have made me feel so worthless and unworthy, so stupid, ugly, small and insignificant, I can't take it anymore, Derek! I can't live like this! I can't go through life, just waiting for it to end. I can't continue hoping that a car will hit me every time I cross the street. Okay? I feel hopeless. Trapped in this void of hurt and anger. You know, I never really deserved any of the garbage you through my way. I was happy, I was satisfied. And then you had to come along, and destroy everything. So you ask what's the matter? Two words Derek. You are"

And with that she pushed him out of her room and slammed the door shut.

**----------**

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't think it was my best, at least not the ending. But I tried. Yeah, so I take a while to update, that's because the loading thing is block by parental control on my computer, but I always update as soon as I get the chance. Usually not longer than a week. Sorry it takes so long. I love you all, thanks so much for the reviews!**


End file.
